Above-ground metal cabinets or enclosures are commonly used to remotely store valuable communication equipment serving as a link or interface between a service provider's fiber optic or cable network and individual subscribers or customers. These enclosures are typically placed above-ground on public rights-of-way or in the public areas of multiple dwelling unit residences, for example.
One of many examples of these enclosures has to do with multiple dwelling unit (MDU) enclosures, or “wall boxes” as they are often called, which are designed to provide cable service providers and their customers with protection against vandalism or theft. These wall boxes are typically designed for pre-wired and post-wired applications: The boxes provide pre-wired entry of drop cables and post-wired entry to allow system technicians to replace damaged parts, to upgrade the MDU site, or to provide new service connections.
These wall boxes, as well as other fiber optic/cable network enclosures generally, require a high level of security to protect the service providers and their customers. This problem is commonly addressed by using heavy-duty door locks or latch systems that usually require customized tools or security keys to allow entry to the service technicians. Although these types of security systems are suitable in most instances, a higher level of security is needed to prevent the door or cover plate from being pried open, even in the presence of these prior art locking systems.